Naruto: A Distant Shore
by TheUtsukushiiYume
Summary: Hinata Hyuga, Japanese cousin to Arial, is next in line to the throne. Engaged to Merman, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata feels her life couldn't get any better, but when word of her cousins' exploits reach the Kuroshio Sea, curiosity brings her to land where she realizes life could be better. HinaxIno (Yuri Crossover)R&R?
1. Chapter 1

_**A Distant Shore**_

_**An InoHina Crossover Fanfiction**_

_Chapter One:_

_Under Da Sea_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other copyrighted material used or referenced to in this fanfic. **

**Summery: Hinata Hyuga, Japanese cousin to Arial, is next in line to the throne. Engaged to Merman, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata feels her life couldn't get any better, but when word of her cousins' exploits reach the Kuroshio Sea, curiosity brings her to land where she realizes life could be better.**

The Kuroshio Sea was flowing with energy unheard of since the death of King Triton's wife. The water was warm, sweet and delicious as if it had carried the secrets of the Atlantic itself there. The fish moved though the currents with no worries; spreading the juicy gossip they had just received. Everything was bright and beautiful with the anticipation of what was to come…And boy would it be grand!

Deeper into the ocean, where no human soul dares to go, is a kingdom made only of coral. Reds and dark greens are aglow with the lights of their guide fish. Sea flora sprouted playfully as tiny fish darted through their leaves. Yes, it was beautiful.

Laying in one of the rooms on a rather large shell was a young woman with long navy blue hair. Her eyes were closed in bliss as she listened to a young man play a conch shell across from her. One hand was propped under her head, and the other was petting the scales on her tail. Her tail fin glided gracefully though the water as she flicked it back and forth to the music.

The man sat with his scaly legs folded under him as he expertly played the conch. His blonde hair fell in front of his face as he studied the woman in front of him. His blue eyes held nothing but love for her and contentment in his heart. To him all was right with the world. Slicing his webbed feet through the water, he finished up the last of the song.

The woman opened her eyes just as his legs knitted together to form a tail, and she smiled at him. "That was b-beautiful Naruto-kun." Swinging her tail around, she sat up on the shell with her tail curled under her. "Did you w-write that?"

Naruto nodded with a grin. "Hai, but my father doesn't approve."

The woman nodded at his statement, understanding his pain. "D-does it bother you?"

Naruto looked up at the corralled ceiling and sighed. "Not really, I mean what else could I ask for? I'll be king of my kingdom soon, and you will be my queen." He smiled as he looked at her. "It doesn't get any better than this."

The woman nodded her head as she traced circles on the shell with her finger. "Naruto-kun…"She started.

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever wondered if…If there was more out there…?"

Naruto looked at her with confusion on his face before he gave her a brilliant grin. "Oh of course there is. My God-father took me all across the seven seas and I've even been on land once. There's nothing quite like home though."

Once again she nodded.

"Hinata-sama, Naruto-sama. You are both wanted in the great hall."

Hinata turned to the guard and smiled softly. "Arigato Ko-san; we will be there shortly."

Naruto gently took Hinata's hand to help her down from the shell and they both swam at a leisurely pace to the great hall.

* * *

The sun was setting on the land and shop owners were putting their wares away, pleased with the amount of business they had received. Children whined as their mother half carried, half dragged them in the house after an eventful day of tag and hide and go seek. The streets of Grande Città di Mare were becoming vacant as the sun descended below the shoreline.

Farther down the stone road was a castle built on the beach. Also on this very beach was a woman with hip length red hair, gazing out into the distance as she held her swollen belly. The Mediterranean wind carried the scent of the sea, caressing her as she walked through the sand. She, like all the other villagers, was happy. Her curiosity had gotten the best of her, but the outcome was wonderful.

"How is my future prince doing in there?"

The woman jumped at the voice but relaxed when strong tanned arms wrapped around her and cradled her baby bump. She grinned when the baby fluttered in her stomach, attempting to kick at the warmness of the hands. "You know she is fine, Eric." She laughed. "She doesn't take to well to being called a prince though!"

Eric bent down and kissed her neck with a smile. "And how do you know it's a girl? Are you Merpeople psychic too?" He mumbled as she trailed kissed farther down her neck. "I'll have you know, Ariel, that Fathers know when our sons are near."

Ariel sighed in pleasure as he nibbled the one spot that made her go weak in the knees. "I guess we can call her a prince for now…"

Eric smiled into her neck, no longer teasing her with his mouth. Slowly he breathed in her unique scent and sighed happily. "So have you sent word yet?"

Ariel looked up at her husband with a slightly confused expression. "Hmm?"

"To your father?" He prompted.

Ariel smiled and nodded, turning back to look at the ocean. "He said he would alert the other MerCities about my pregnancy and he hopes a Midwife will come to help soon…"

Eric kissed the top of her head. "That's good. Hopefully she's skilled enough to—"

"-Let's not talk about that, okay? My mother gave birth to 9 perfectly healthy daughters so I'm sure I can do the same."

Kissing her head as well as her cheek, Eric sighed once more. "I know…I know." He squeezed her in a loving hug. "I just want to be sure."

Not too far behind them stood a young woman with striking blue eyes. Her hip length blond hair was tied into a ponytail and her hands were crossed in front of her. She wore a gown made of the finest material but contempt twisted her beautiful features as she gazed upon the loving couple. She sighed unhappily and whistled for Max to come. The life of an Indentured Servant was not one for her.

* * *

A/N: Well, It looks like I've got it done finally…Been having a rough patch so here it is!


	2. Chapter 2

**_A Distant Shore_**

**_An InoHina Crossover Fanfiction_**

_Chapter Two:_

_Les Poissons_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other copyrighted material used or referenced to in this fanfic.**

**Summary: Hinata Hyuga, Japanese cousin to Arial, is next in line to the throne. Engaged to Merman, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata feels her life couldn't get any better, but when word of her cousins' exploits reach the Kuroshio Sea, curiosity brings her to land where she realizes life could be better.**

* * *

As the two Merpeople entered the Great Hall, trumpets sounded and fish hurried out of their way. In the middle of the room sat three thrones and in them were the leaders of two kingdoms. In the seat farthest to the right sat a Merman with a long white beard and atop his head was a crown made of blue coral, the rarest in all the seas. His large tanned hand was holding a blue trident across the armrests in a relaxed position and a smirk graced his lips as he gazed upon the newcomers.

In the middle seat was a slightly slimmer Merman with a short cropped chocolate brown beard and a mustache with two long tails that looked like the whiskers of a catfish as his daughters have told him over the years. On his head rested a crown of gray coral, only slightly more common than blue coral, and on his lips a frown. His trident was gray and only tall enough to reach underneath his chin when touching the ground. In the last chair sat a petite woman with short navy blue hair and flawless pale skin. Her dainty fingers were folded in her lap and a gentle smile displayed itself openly for the two. She wore no crown.

Naruto frowned and turned slightly toward his betrothed. "Look at their tails."

Hinata pulled her gaze from their faced and directed it to study their tails. The Merman with the blue crown, judging from the way his blue-green tail-fin was curling and uncurling quickly, was anxious. The Merman in the middle's gray-green tail was tapping against the stone floor, Impatience. The womans' gray-green tail jerked from left to right quickly almost unnoticeably. She was nervous and afraid? She lifted her gaze once more to the faces of the leaders.

What was causing this kind of reaction from them? Hinata looked towards Naruto with a worried look on her face. He shrugged, worried as well, but continued swimming. When the two were at the bottom of the stone steps, they both bowed at the waist to their superiors. All around the great hall fish bowed their heads and merpeople bent at the waist.

"Hinata, Naruto. I'm glad to see you are well. At ease." The man in the middle said with a deep baritone. The Merpeople and fish straightened, their tails flicking in excitement. "As you may know, Hinata, the eldest daughter of one MerCity is always betrothed to the eldest son of another."

Hinata nodded. "Hai, Otou-sama."

The man nodded sagely before continuing. "Even though your mother passed before she could birth a male heir, the title falls to you. So you have a choice that must be made before the end of this meeting. Do you understand?"

She nodded once more. "Hai, Otou-sama."

He sighed before motioning to the man on his left. "If you will Minato-sama…"

The man stroked his beard for a moment, studying the two youngsters. When he spoke his voice was old and weary sounding, "As you may know, my time is coming shortly. Should you deny my son, Hinata, I will be forced to go to Triton for a suitable wife. Negotiations could take months, months I do not have. The magic I used for the last war has taken its toll on my body and it is imperative that you make the correct decision. I have, at very most, three months left; we need a decision today."

Hinatas' hand hovered over her lips at this new revelation. What was she to do? Abandon her title or condem a city to ruin?

The woman on the far right sat forward and smiled. "Your sister could still take the title should you not want it, it is her duty as second born."

Hiashi glared at the woman till she slunk back into her seat. "Mahi-san is correct. However, you will be leaving your kingdom and may never return for many, many years. Is that what you want?"

Hinata looked to the floor, nibbling on her fingers as she thought. Is that what she wanted?

"Maa Maa, We have other news…" Minato interrupted.

Hiashi nodded and folded his hands under his chin. "Hai, Triton has sent a Sailfish with a message. Seeing as how Sailfish are the fastest, the message is deemed extremely important. After hearing it, we understand why. Ariel, Tritons' youngest, is with-child. She has two months before she is due to give birth…" His gaze scanned the room slowly, looking every last sea-dweller in the eye. "As everyone knows Mermaid pregnancies are extremely high risk for death. Without a Midwife, Ariel is doomed."

Gasps erupted across the room. A few Mermaid shed tears while the Mermen frowned deeply. Their race was becoming endangered, what was to become of them if more died?

Naruto looked to his father, "Our kingdom doesn't have a Midwife right now, Tsunade-sama left on a journey two weeks ago!"

Minato nodded. "Hai and Shizune-chan is ill. Sakura-san has not been nursed in the midwife arts. Hiashi-sama, do you have a midwife?"

Hiashi's frown deepened. "Hai…But she is to take the throne soon."

Everyone turned to Hinata who stood blushing and tapping her fingers together. "A-ano…"

"But she can't go up there! She's our only hope!" Mahi screeched.

"A-ano…."

"Hiashi-sama, I can't permit our future to leave the ocean at this time…"

"I never said I would let her go to—"

"Otou-sama…."

"What is going on, what are you old bat's bickering about?!" Naruto roared. Silence enveloped the hall.

Hiashi sighed. "Ariel has married a human man. The midwife would have to live there until she births the abomination."

Minato rubbed his beard thoughtfully again. "But to ignore Tritons message would lead to another war. We cannot have that…"

To go on land…To explore the unknown…That's all she ever wanted…Hinata swallowed her fear and swam forward. "Otou-sama, Mahi-san, Minato-sama. I-I have made my decision."

The three turned to look at her, surprise clearly written on their faces. "Go on, Hinata. Tell us your decision." Minato said.

"I will marry Naruto-kun…"

Both Naruto and Minato smiled while Mahi looked smug and Hiashi displayed sadness and anger.

"However, I will only do so after attending to Ariel's needs."

Hiashi seethed in anger, "You will not go there! I forbid you! You will be the heir instead, you have no choice!"

Hinata bit her lip before taking a deep breath. The water around her body warmed and vibrated as she called upon the magic sealed within her. "I formally renounce the title of heir from my soul. No longer shall I be called Hyuga. I fully give myself to the waters around me. Until I am wed I am its." As she spoke the water grew brighter around her as her tail glowed a majestic shade of violet, the color of her soul.

Gasps echoed for a second time around the halls.

"H-Hinata…" Naruto whispered eyes wide. It was an honor to see the color of a Hyuga's soul. They hid theirs from prying eyes for centuries and here, a woman normally too introverted to talk to her father normal, outright disobeyed him and their entire kingdom for the sake of others.

"I will help Minato-sama and I will help Ariel-san. You can't stop me now."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Distant Shore**_

_**An InoHina Crossover Fanfiction**_

_Chapter Three:_

_For a Moment_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other copyrighted material used or referenced to in this fanfic.**

* * *

Ariel was surprised when, only a day later, her father rose from the sea foam and gave her the news of a capable Midwife willing to come to her aid. She had smiled in both happiness and relief as she leaned into her husbands arms. His eyes had been closed as he kissed her head and rubbed her ever growing belly. Her father had told her to expect the midwife in two days time at sunset. She giggled to herself as she thought about those words. Her life, it seems, always changes at the sunset of the third day.

The lullaby her mother used to sing her sprang from her throat in a pleasant hum as she coiled the strands of her hair around each other. The preparations for the newcomers' arrival were her responsibility, as were making sure she was comfortable in her stay. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, picking up the red ribbon that lay on her vanity table, she threaded it through her braid. She sighed when it was complete.

"Are you ready now Milady?"

Ariel turned to the blonde maid behind her and nodded. "Yes, sorry to keep you waiting."

The maid looked to the floor in silent fury. "It is no trouble Milady."

Ariel stood up slowly, one hand pressed to her lower back for support and the other braced on the table. "Miss Ino, how are the preparations for the guest bedroom coming along? Will they be finished by tomorrow night?"

The indentured servant bowed, "Yes Milady. We have also prepared a wheelchair as you requested."

The queen nodded in thanks as she hobbled down the corridors. Time seemed to move so slowly right now, tomorrow night couldn't come fast enough. She sighed as she rubbed her belly. Her child couldn't come fast enough.

"Milady, have you decided which of your handmaids you would like to give the guest for their stay?" Ino asked her eyes trailing the walls she knew all too well.

Ariel's braid swung as she turned her head. "Actually...I was hoping you wouldn't mind assisting her. You are a wonderful person, handmaid or not. You will be good company, I think."

Ino rolled her eyes and pursed her lips for a second before she schooled her features back into the emotionless mask she wore seconds before. "As you wish, Milady."

Ariel smiled, yes. Things will be perfect.

* * *

Hinata panted to keep up with the traveling group. Her arms were bruised from swimming into reefs by accident and her tail was aching from the strain of swimming none stop for a day a half. She was tired, exhausted even, but she did her best to keep up as not to disappoint. Her father had been furious with her, not even looking in her general direction when she left. She had never felt so horrible in her life. The two Hyuga guards assigned to her out of respect, also refused to associate with her. The price of showing your true colors to the world it seems.

The ocean was vast, she realized. It had been at least a few hours since she had last seen any sea flora or coral reefs. It was then that she realized how much colder it had gotten. Her teeth chattered as her body shook from the abrupt drop in temperature.

"Heh, kinda forgot you aren't used to traveling. Here, take my cloak."

Hinata smiled gratefully at her fiance before she took the cloak and wrapped it around herself. "H-how much f-farther is it till w-we get there?"

The blonde merman sighed looking out into the wasters. "About another half a day, we should be there by sunset. We have to be or else the spell won't work and we'll have to wait another day." He watched her nod slowly, her eyes drooping wearily. He reached into his waist belt and pulled a blue vial out of it. "Here, drink this. It'll give you some energy to keep you going."

The woman accept the vial, drinking a little of it's contents, and gave it back to him. She already felt the potion work it's magic (no pun intended). "Thank you, t-that really helped. If o-only you had something t-to help with the c-cold."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a nervous laugh. "Heh, haven't been able to successfully create one yet! Everyone burns up with a fever instead." He punched a fist into the palm of his hand, "But I'll get it, no matter what—ttbayo!"

Hinata giggled at the boy's antics for a moment. He always knew just the words to say to lift her spirits. When Naruto swam ahead to join the school of guards, Hinata set her gaze out upon the empty ocean once more. What is it like up on land? Are the people kind? So many questions ran through her head that she yearned to be answered. One thing she new for sure was that her journey was going to be absolutely perfect.

* * *

Ino sighed as she gazed out at the ocean. The sun will soon set and she could feel the anxiety of her two employers next two her. Her black and white gown brushed against the sand on the beach as the warm Mediterranean breeze rolled in, carrying the sweet smell of salt water with it. She didn't see what the big deal with Mermaids and Merman were. They were just legend and Ariel was either insane or desperate to come up with that story and King Eric was... Her teeth clenched at the thought of her King and employer. No, She must push the memories away before she became distraught with emotion.

She clenched the handle bars of the wooden wheelchair in her hands. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she looked out at the ocean once again, waiting for nothing to happen.

All of the sudden she heard Ariel gasp and just like that the waters crashed upward as twelve or so figures emerged from the oceans depths. Ino stood in wonder as one rather large man swam closer to the shore, a golden trident in his hand and a crown upon his head.

Ariel and Eric ran knee deep into the water with large smiles on their faces. From where she was standing, Ino could see the blue of the kings scales and all coherent thought left her mind as she fell to her knees with her mouth wide open.

"Daddy! I'm so happy I-I'm just so-" Ariel threw herself into the arms of the giant fish-man who cradled her gently.

"I know my dear Ariel, I am too." He said with his eyes closed. He set her back down into a shallow part of the water. "I have brought the midwife and her traveling party. The midwife and her fiance know english but sadly her guards do not so I will translate for their sake." He turned to the other Fish-people and motioned for them to come forward.

Eric took his wife into his arms with a smile as the guards spread to reveal a young merman with blonde hair and blue eyes. Next to him was a mermaid with violet hair and a matching tail which seemed to glow in the sunlight.

The mermaid bowed her head and brought her hands up to her chest, a brush of pink on her cheeks. "H-hello! I am Hinata the Midwife and my companion is Naruto Uzumaki the future ruler of The Yukashi MerCity. I am pleased to meet you and I hope you look favorably upon me."

Eric nodded towards her, "It is our pleasure, we have made the proper accommodations for you and if there is anything you want, you need only to ask."

The sun lowered itself into the horizon turning the sky orange. Naruto turned to Hinata with an orange vial in his hands. "Hinata, you must drink this before the sun descends any further."

Hinata nodded and drank the vial, and as she did everyone backed away from the orange light that exploded from her body. When the light receded they heard splashing and turned to see Hinata floundering in the water as she tried to stay afloat. Eric detached himself from his wife and jumped in to rescue the tailless woman.

Hinata coughed as he dragged her ashore, trying to get air into her lungs. When she was able to breath again she laid on her back and gazed up at the sky. "Sugoi..." She whispered.

Ariel's belly entered her line of sight followed by Eric's head. "Can you stand on your own, Hinata?" The pregnant woman asked.

Hinata nodded and sat up slowly and tried to lift her knees up. She paused, oh no...She tried once more and received not even a twitch from her toes. "I-i can't move my legs!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Distant Shore**_

_**An InoHina Crossover Fanfiction**_

_Chapter Four:_

Surface Pressure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other copyrighted material used or referenced to in this fanfic.**

* * *

Hinata sighed as she sunk down into the bubbly water, the pain in her legs slowly melted away as she sat there. Slowly, she brought her hands up to pull her hair into a knot at the base of her neck before closing her eyes into relaxation.

"Are you comfortable Milady?"

Hinata nodded, opening her eyes slightly to gaze at the blonde maid. "Ee(1)—ah I mean yes. Y-yes, I'm very comfortable. Domo(2). Thank you." Hinata watched as the maid nodded her head and sat in a chair not too far away, her jaw set in silent fury.

"I will wait here till you are in need of assistance."

The mermaid looked down at her hands as they swished through the water, strawberry scented bubbles playfully darting through her fingers. "Ano(3)…M-may I ask what your name is?"

The blonde woman looked over to the occupied bath with a slight frown on her face. "I suppose it would be easier for you to get my attention if you knew my name…I'm Ino Yamanaka." She bowed her head before turning her attention back to the opposite corner of the room.

Hinata smiled to herself as she brought her cupped hands over her head and dropped the water on them. She sighed out loud as the water cascaded over her shoulders and breasts. "Do y-you like it here, Miss. Yamanaka?"

Ino rolled her eyes and shifted in her seat. "…I am ordered to take you on a tour of the city and help you become accustomed to…human activities. After your bath, I will assist you in your dressing and then we will have brunch. Following brunch we wil—"

"—You didn't a-answer my question, Miss Yamanaka." Hinata said simply her tone neither accusing nor patronizing. The sea-dweller rested her chin on the edge of the tub, her arms folded under to cushion it. "Why don't you like it here?"

The indentured servant turned to her, a look of anger in her eyes. "I never said that; do not put words in my mouth!"

Hinata smiled softly before nodding her head with a sigh. "In any case, I require assistance." When Ino said nothing, she moved from the edge of the tub and leaned back on her hands. "From what I've r-read in my studies, the area between an h-human's legs must be cleaned c-correct? However…I cannot s-seem to hold both of my l-legs open and wash at the s-same time…"

Ino blushed bright red in both embarrassment and humiliation. She wanted her to do what?! "I-I'm not washing you down the—"

Hinata giggled, "O-oh no! I wasn't asking you t-to do that! I just need y-you to hold my leg open f-for me!"

Ino stared at the woman for a second, her cheeks still glowing red. "Have you no modesty?!"

The mermaid blinked slowly for a second, not really understanding the statement. "Ano…You don't h-have to look…"

Ino's blush grew larger as she just gaped in astonishment. How could this…thing just ask something so personal and private of her?! This was wrong, and taboo and just downright wrong! "No!"

"But I don't want to smell bad…"

"No."

"How can you take me around other humans with me smelling bad!?"

"You already smell like the sea, it won't matter!"

"Oh you're a cruel maid!"

"You just shut it!" Ino could already hear what the other maids were going to say.

"Not until you help me! It won't take long, I promise!" Hinata help her folded hands up toward her. "Please!"

Ino looked at her for a moment, it wouldn't do to have the guest of the house smelling bad, and she would surely be punished for it. But this is just not done, it's improper and wrong and taboo…What was she to do? "You stopped stuttering…"

Hinata blinked. "I-I suppose…Ano…the water is getting cold…"

Ino sighed and walked over to the tub before kneeling down in front of it. "Only on one condition. If anyone asks, I did not do this. If they ask how you got clean tell they you did some kind of hocus pocus magic thing and got clean. Okay?" Hinata nodded her head and leaned back in the tub. Ino watches as the mermaids' breasts lifted when she reached for the soap and fell when she brought her hand back down. The blonde maid blushed and shook her head slightly. "Ready?" When the servant received only a nod, she took one of the girl's immobile legs and spread it away from the other, turning her head away before she could see anything intimate.

"Domo. Thank you Miss. Yamanaka."

Ino then made a very unladylike noise that sounded very similar to a grunt.

* * *

Prince Eric sighed as he lifted his cup of tea to his lips. A lot of things were happening so fast, he didn't exactly know how he was keeping up. First Ariel popped up out of the ocean with the voice of an angel and then the next thing he knew, he was being nearly drowned by a giant octopus woman. The man grimaced in remembrance of all the bumps and bruises he had felt after the adrenaline wore off. Things started to look up for him when Ariel returned to him with both the ability to speak and to walk on land. Shortly after they were married and living happily in the palace.

Taking a sip from his cup, the man sighed once more. Things were a bit tense between Ino and Ariel for a little while, even though Ariel didn't and still doesn't have any idea as to why. As of late Ino has been more hostel and distant...Eric knew though, he was the one to blame. It's not right to leave for three years on a voyage without saying goodbye. It's even worse to come home engaged.

Eric set the cup down as he swallowed the warm liquid heavily. He wished there was something he could do now to help her...After all...

They are childhood friends.

* * *

The brunch table was quiet as the servants placed the appetizers on the table. Ino bowed her head to one of her fellow maids as she pushed the wheelchair into one of the empty places. She un-folded the napkin that was sitting in the shape of a swan on the porcelain plate before laying it in the lap of the sea-dweller. Moving away quickly, she discreetly rolled her eyes when the woman smiled at her in thanks.

"Ah, I see everyone is here on time—Here you are my dear." The prince said as he and his wife entered the room. He pulled a chair at the end of the table for Ariel, gently pushing her in before he moved to take his own seat at the other end.

The pregnant red-head smiled happily as she un-folded the napkin on her plate. "How was your rest Hinata?"

"V-very well, thank you. Although it was a bit odd at f-first, I adapted very q-quickly." She said as she bowed her head to her hostess.

Prince Eric nodded his head as he tucked his napkin into the collar of his shirt. "I'm glad to hear that. How is Miss. Ino taking care of you?" His eyebrow raised as he looked at the coloring maid. "Well, I presume?"

Hinata smiled politely, her eyes never leaving her hands. "Yes, she has treated me very kindly so far. I am looking forward to spending my time here with her assistance."

Eric stared at Hinata's face for a moment, searching for any falseness in her statement before nodding in contempt. "Well, shall we begin our meal?"

* * *

_**A/N: Wow, it's been a while hasn't it? It's my spring break so I'm trying to get as much writing done as possible with both ADS and LCCT as well as starting the out lines on a few more fanfiction that seemed to have erupted from my head during the beginning of this semester. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, Review if you love me!**_

(1) [Informal] Yes. (2) [Formal] Thank you. (3)Um...[When about to speak]


End file.
